Cable management arrangements for cable termination, splice, and storage come in many forms. One cable management arrangement used in the telecommunications industry today includes sliding drawers installed on telecommunication equipment racks. The drawers provide organized, high-density, cable termination, splice, and storage in telecommunication infrastructures that often have limited space.
Access to the interior of such drawers is needed for purposes of installation, maintenance, and repairs, for example. When sliding a drawer from a closed position to an open position, unnecessary or excessive bending of the fiber optic cables is undesirable. Bending of the cables and optical fibers can cause attenuation, loss of signal strength, and breakage. There is a continued need in the art for better cable management devices and arrangements to address concerns regarding reliability and ease of use of cable management arrangements.